Axel, Lioness And The Quest For Justice
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Axel and Lioness along with King and Shark battle Magness, Reconbo and the Cannonball Bros meet new friend Marian James (Voiced by: Jennifer Hale) and show the cops that the Alpha Teens' Quest for Justice is far from over. LionessxAxel in it.


Axel, Lioness And The Quest for Justice

Set a week after season 2 of Alpha Teens

Reconbo and the Cannonball Bros had broken out of jail and Richter was going after them.

"All units stand by for my command." Richter said on his radio then the Alpha Teens (Axel, Lioness, King and Shark) jumped from the Strato-Jet to take down the three villains themselves! "Stay back Manning!"

"Give it a rest Richter we know Reconbo and the Cannonball Bros you don't!" called King. "Besides I forsee some payback!"

"Good one King." said Axel. "King you take down Reconbo, Lioness, Shark you're with me taking down the Cannonball Bros!"

"Good plan too bad it's the day of your father's disapparance." said Shark and Axel nodded.

"I'll try not to be a jerk this time especially to Lioness." said Axel as he and Shark tried to take the Cannonball Bros but lost!

"You two better try and fight me!" called Lioness and she kicked and punched the Cannonball Bros down with ease.

"Idiots!" yelled Reconbo and he had some mutant animals attack! "Evolution will begin!"

"OUT OF MY GRILL!" yelled King and he punched Reconbo very hard! "Evolution is not with mutants."

"Good one pal." smiled Axel as the cops took Reconbo and the Cannonball Bros away!

Then Richter showed up!

"I have half a mind to arrest all of you!" yelled Richter then Lioness covered his mouth.

"For once Richter be greatful." she said and Axel smirked. "Just trying to help Axel."

"And doing very well." smiled Axel. "For the record Richter there's a female officer coming but I don't know who she's angry with."

"Only with Richter Axel Manning." replied the agent.

"How do you know Axel's name?" asked Shark.

"Trained with his father in Covert Ops." replied the agent. "I am Marian James. Forgive this Colonel he knows nothing about Sebastian Manning but I do his wife and I were friends and your Mum Axel is missing you."

"I remember you Marian James you helped Dad fight some ninjas before some project." replied Axel.

"Project Chrysalis." guessed Lioness.

And Agent James nodded.

Then Magness appeared.

"Sorry Agent James duty calls." called Lioness and Axel.

"Must run in the family." smiled Marian James.

"Manning and his team time for mega-paine!" cackled Magness.

"Don't count on it!" yelled Axel as he punched her real hard. "I am so over you besides Lioness is the one I care about!"

"Thanks." smiled Lioness as she kicked Magness in the chin then Magness threw cars at Shark, Axel and King just missing Lioness! "Magness hurting people is not fun but this will be extra damn fun for me!"

soon they kicked and punched each other with Magness throwing anything metal at Lioness but she kept dodging!

"My skills have tripled Samantha!" called Lioness as she kicked Magness in the chest then Marian James cuffed her with golden cuffs! "Thanks Agent James."

"You're welcome Lioness I can tell Axel's Mum that he has a friend who means everything to him and help him find out what happen to Sebastian Manning." said Marian James as Lioness helped her friends out of the damaged cars!

"YOU WILL FEEL MY VENGANCE LIONESS SOONER THAN YOU THINK!" yelled Magness angrily as she was taken away!

"Good one Li!" smiled Axel and kissed Lioness on the lips then he blushed as he pulled away. "Sorry."

"Don't be Axel I enjoyed it and also Marian James is right we will help find your Dad together." smiled Lioness as she hugged Axel deeply then Marian James with Axel's Mum appeared. "Now you can tell your Mum something she should know that we know."

"Hi Axel." smiled his Mum.

"Hi Mum as it turns out Dad has been captured by the Serpent's Tail." Axel told his Mum.

"God!" cried his Mum. "Axel how do you know this?"

"The leader of the Serpent's Tail told me." replied Axel. "I'm going to find him with my friends and my new girlfriend...Lioness."

Lioness blushed.

"Seriously?" asked Lioness.

"Seriously." smiled Axel and he and Lioness hugged again.

"You two look like you really care about each other." smiled Axel's Mum. "So you two can be together with my blessing and soon I hope Sebastian's."

"We'll get Dad back." smiled Axel. "You have mine, Lioness, King, Shark and Hawk's word for it."

"The Quest for Justice is doing very well." smiled Lioness. "No offense Axel but if your Dad didn't go missing you and I would never meet so i'm sort of glad it happened."

"Me too." smiled Axel.

Then Lioness and Axel kissed with King, Shark, Marian James and Axel's Mum smiling.

Iris Out


End file.
